ultimatepopculturefandomcom-20200216-history
Koragg the Knight Wolf
Koragg the Knight Wolf, or simply Koragg, is a fictional character from the American television series Power Rangers: Mystic Force, the fourteenth program produced as part of the Power Rangers franchise. Koragg is based on the character of from Mahou Sentai Magiranger, the Japanese Super Sentai series that Mystic Force is based upon. Portrayed by Geoff Dolan, he is one of the primary villains in the series. Leanbow is Koragg's original identity, having revealed himself to save his wife Udonna and the Mystic Force Power Rangers from Imperious and the Master's magic. Character history Leanbow is Udonna's husband, Bowen's father, and the mentor of Daggeron & Calindor. He was known for his honor and valor, which Calindor resented. As a Mystic, he can assume "Ancient Mystic Mode", resembling a red/purple fiery demon wielding a sword and shield. Twenty years prior to the series, Leanbow led the other Mystics in the Great Battle against the Supreme Master of the Underworld, and his Forces of Darkness - the undead hordes under Morticon - in order to prevent them entering the human realm. The forces of good magic eventually forced the Forces of Darkness through the Gate of the Underworld, with Leanbow personally taking on Morticon at one point. In order to keep the Forces of Darkness from escaping the Underworld, he held back the Darkness hordes from the Gate while Niella, the Gatekeeper, sealed both it and Leanbow into the Underworld. In this single act, Leanbow would be lost to the Forces of Darkness and Niella would use up the rest of her powers as the Gatekeeper, giving up her life force in the process. For twenty years, Udonna and the others thought that they had lost Leanbow forever, killed in the battle that ensued behind the gate. But in reality, Leanbow had survived to reach and seal the Master - but before he fell, the Master was able to transform his enemy into his most loyal minion, Koragg. Though devoid of the memories of his old self, Koragg retained a few aspects of his previous life such as honor manifest in refusal to destroy a foe he considers to be weaker, citing such an action as a waste of his time and energy. In Koragg's Trial, he revealed that he felt it was important to be honorable because only an honorable warrior could be trusted to serve the Master faithfully. This also allowed him to tame the wild horse Catastros, which became Koragg's personal Zord and gave him the ability to form the Centaurus Wolf Megazord. Koragg was the first villain released after years of imprisonment when the seal of the Underworld was cracked by the earthquake that hit Briarwood. Upon engaging Udonna as the White Mystic Ranger, who seemed familiar to him, in battle, he bested her and stole her Snow Staff but spared her life. Koragg often openly dueled with Morticon in a power struggle, shows contempt toward Necrolai, and bowed to no one except the Master. He has also lied to Morticon, keeping the Megazord power he stole from the Rangers for himself and claiming it was gone instead of using it to free Morticon. Despite this, however, he proved to be a loyal servant of the Master and a persistent antagonist for the Rangers. However strong the Rangers got, Koragg was always stronger, with the Master personally giving Koragg more power every day. Koragg was unique among 'Evil Warrior' villains in the sense that by Episode 12, he had only been defeated twice and only one of those was severe. Before then, Koragg often calmly left a fight of his own accord or whenever outside circumstances intervened, viewing it as not worth his time to kill the Rangers until they were stronger. Even the first time the Rangers defeated him, when they summoned the Spirits of the Ancient Titans and combined their power into an incredible attack, they only knocked Koragg down and while he backed off, he did seem capable of continuing the fight and unbothered by the blow. Add this to his swift defeat of Udonna, his clashes with Morticon, his complete decimation of the entire Mystic Titans team on several occasions, and his defeat of the Gatekeeper, and Koragg appears to be the strongest Power Ranger villain of his kind yet. It was clear for a while that Koragg had multiple chances to easily kill the Rangers and yet refused to take them, and in Heir Apparent this was revealed to be because, deep down, part of him was still Leanbow and was holding back on a subconscious level. However, despite this, he was rattled when he saw a possible future in which Nick, the Red Ranger, defeated him. Several times the two rivals fought, with Koragg viciously beating him in their first major battle, but he was finally outright beaten by Nick due to a mysterious sourge of magical power in The Gatekeeper Part 2. Koragg was defeated and fell to the ground before exploding in a massive blaze, but an enraged Koragg survived the near-death experience and grudgingly admitted defeat. After Morticon was vanquished in battle with the Titan Megazord that same day, Koragg found Morticon's sword, the "Fang of the Master" and claimed it for himself, as his Knight Saber had been broken in half during his bout with Nick. When Imperious came to power, Koragg had been absent from the Underworld ever since Morticon's destruction as he'd been reforging Morticon's sword into a new Knight Saber. Koragg also found another rival in Daggeron, battling him several times to see if Daggeron is worthy of being a knight. Koragg considers him a worthless teacher for training the Rangers to use their powers for good, but seems to consider him a worthy adversary after he defeated him in Soul Specter. When Koragg returned to the Underworld, he took a disliking to Imperious and warned him that he only bowed to the Master. What he didn't know was Imperious was directly trying to usurp the Master and wanted Koragg out of the way. First, in Ranger Down, Koragg was convinced to give up his magic to prove he was a warrior even without his powers. Then, when Imperious released the Barbarian Beasts - who Koragg despised for their lack of honor - from the Oblivion. Imperious then sent Fido and 50-Below to attack the magicless Koragg and leave him for dead so he couldn't interfere. Disarmed, battered and beaten, Koragg was left with no choice but to ask the nearby Phineas for assistance. Immune to Imperious' magic, he was the only one, other than the Rangers, who knew the world had changed when Imperious used Jenji to create a world where the Rangers and good magic had never existed. Koragg believed that the Morlocks' victory should be claimed by honorable means and sought to reverse the Dark Wish, telling the Rangers of the Tribunal of Magic who could reverse the spell and lending them Fire Heart - who in this timeline had been found and raised by Koragg - to get them there. Right after this, he broke his alliance with Phineas, who seemed saddened saying goodbye to his "friend" (as they'd been allies in this timeline). When the world was returned to normal by the Tribunal's powers, Koragg joined the fight against Fightoe and 50-Below, and was impressed by the skill shown in the Ranger's new Legend Warrior powers. He broke off his alliance with them soon after, though he had gained respect for them and vice versa - and the Tribunal itself spoke favorably of his honor. Imperious was able to deny sending the Beasts after Koragg, but knew he was under suspicion. Not soon after, Koragg forcefully took his magic back from Necrolai and attempted to destroy the Rangers. He proved able to swat aside direct attacks from the Legend Warrior Rangers and beat the Rangers so quickly that he was almost on the verge of killing Nick, but Xander's intervention prevented him and the Rangers regrouped and were soon on the verge of defeating him. Imperious interfered by infecting the Manticore Megazord with a deadly fungal Virus, forcing Koragg to aid the Rangers out of this deceit. After that, the tension between him and Imperious intensified to the point where the Master had to settle their dispute personally, and he sided with Koragg due to the Knight Wolf's loyalty and honor code. However, by absorbing Imperious' Virus, Koragg began to receive painful visions of his past and of the infant Bowen, which he attempted in vain to ignore. Soon after that, Koragg saw that Imperious might have been up to something. Imperious plotted to strike the Master with poison and rule the Underworld, but Koragg entered the scene forcing Imperious to drop his vial of poison behind. Koragg told Imperious that nothing that happened in the pit escaped him, and said "When the Master rises, I will be his first in command, and you will answer to me". When Imperious succeeded in transporting the Rangers to the Underworld, during the 2-part Heir Apparent, so he could use their Legend Warrior powers to revive the Master, Udonna attempted to stop it only to be attacked by the Master himself. After an onslaught of forgotten memories flooded his mind, Koragg came to their aid at the last second. With the evil influence that had bound him now broken, Koragg revealed himself to be none other than Leanbow, shocking everyone present. He transported everyone out of the Underworld but despite that, Nick refused to trust him and viewed his reappearance to be "one of Koragg's tricks". Leanbow revealed his past about how he was transformed into Koragg by the Master, but when he absorbed the Virus that Imperious used on the Manticore Megazord to save them, it caused a unique side effect that caused him to regain his memory bit by bit. Leanbow was quickly taken back to the Underworld and transformed into Koragg again, leading to a final confrontation between him and Nick. He was on the verge of killing the Red Ranger when Udonna intervened and revealed that Nick was, in fact, their son Bowen, and the knowledge of this freed Leanbow from Koragg once more. The reunion was short-lived as the Master began to tear his way out of the Underworld and Leanbow, using a spell to prevent Udonna and the Rangers from intervening, travelled back to the Underworld to fight and seal the villain once again. With his Mystic Force Fire Strike, he sacrificed himself to bring down the Master and nearly all of the Underworld. While he appeared to be dead, Udonna firmly believed he "will return" and has gone on a quest to "bring him home". Her belief is confirmed in Hard Heads when the villainous Terror, Sculpin, scried to see what was preventing the resurrection of the Master. At the Lake of Lament, it was revealed that Leanbow is responsible for preventing the Master from being resurrected. Now Leanbow wears Koragg's violet Knight Wolf armor, but still fights on the side of good, stating "I wear the armor of Koragg, but my heart is that of Leanbow." In The Snow Prince, Sculpin confronted Leanbow at the Lake of Lament taunting him with images of Megahorn's rampage. Leanbow refused to leave his post, but Sculpin persisted and showed Nick being injured during the battle. Nonetheless he still refused to come out of hiding. It wasn't until Sculpin raised the stakes and dispatched Black Lance to assist Megahorn did Leanbow finally leave his post and join the Rangers in battle. Leanbow appeared in the form of the Knight Wolf Centaur and engaged the chariot-riding Black Lance in battle. Leanbow eventually destroyed Black Lance's chariot and then transformed into the Centaurus Wolf Megazord. Maintaining the upperhand, he had Black Lance under control. Meanwhile, Necrolai appeared and planted onto the Centaurus Wolf Megazord a fish scale Sculpin had given her. Leanbow returned the underworld, purposely dragging Black Lance down with him. As he departed, Leanbow told the Rangers that he was proud of them and to continue the fight. In Light Source, Leanbow (still wearing the armor of Koragg) hid himself deep within the depths of the Underworld within a crystal like barrier. Since one of Sculpin's fish scales was on him, Leanbow was discovered by Necrolai, who then informed Sculpin and the other Terrors of his whereabouts. Sculpin, Gekkor and Matoombo then went to Leanbow to personally fight him and to retrieve the Master's spirit from his body. Gekkor was the first to fight Leanbow, using his lightning speed to give him an edge. But Leanbow was able to weaken Gekkor by slashing him in the stomach with his Knight Saber, then summoning a Mystic Force Fire Strike to weaken him. This was when Sculpin stopped Gekkor from fighting and sent Matoombo to fight him. Matoombo was able to give Leanbow an even greater challenge, using his superior strength to bring Leanbow to his knees and to shatter his shield. This left Leanbow open for Sculpin to stab him in the back with his trident and extract the Master's spirit from his body, causing Leanbow to revert to his Ancient Mystic Mode. Sculpin then used his trident to create a fissure in the ground and send Leanbow plummeting into it, but before he fell too far, Leanbow grasped an outcropping, hanging on for dear life. In the episode The Return, Leanbow joins forces with the Mystic Rangers. While the Legend Warriors are facing Gekkor of the Ten Terrors in battle, Udonna finds and revives Leanbow using her good magic. The Legend Warriors find themselves overpowered, and are spared from certain doom once Leanbow appears and absorbs a flame attack Gekkor fired at them. Utilizing a new red Morpher, Leanbow transforms into the Wolf Warrior, a new form in which he bears armor almost exactly the same as Koragg's with the major difference being its crimson color. After displaying this new form, Leanbow quickly defeats Gekkor. Leanbow was forced to face Koragg again - the Master, attempting a pre-emptive strike, turned Leanbow's son into a new Koragg and used him to destroy villages in the Briarwood forest. The battle between Leanbow and the new Koragg devastated Rootcore before he freed his son by demorphing & allowing himself to be killed without a fight, causing Nick's mind to break free of the Master's control. He then went with Daggeron to the Mystic Realm to face the Master, only to have his magic drained and be killed in battle. Revived by Necrolai, he joined in the final battle against the Master and helped overload him with good magic. In the aftermath, Leanbow joined his wife and son in leaving Briarwood to visit Nick's adoptive parents. Abilities While serving the Master, Koragg could combine with his metallic steed Catastros to become a giant centaur, or the stronger Centaurus Wolf Megazord. Being a powerful, well-versed sorcerer, he could and often did enlarge himself or defeated monsters to gigantic proportions with his dark magic. He also has admirable fighting skills in addition to his magic, and uses his saber effectively in battle. Similarly, the Shield of Darkness he carried also contained the hidden "Eye of the Master", making it a useful offensive weapon. When in battle with the Power Rangers, Koragg could reveal the eye to unleash the "Wolf Attack", powerful energy blasts in the shape of wolf heads. The Wolf Attack was extremely powerful, and very few managed to actually escape it. Nick was able to successfully stop it, using a shield. The other rangers and Daggeron could merely dodge or jump through it. Another unique attack involved the shield being thrust into the ground, whereupon it discharges a shockwave of powerful energy towards the intended target. He could also utilize his magic and skills with his sword to use the "Dark Magic Strike." His extreme levels of power were gained by the Master personally giving him regular boosts. As Leanbow, he has access to his Ancient Mystic Mode, a form that is more powerful and has access to much more powerful magics, such as his Mystic Force Fire Strike. He also has an attack that is identical to his Magiranger counterpart, Wolzard Fire, the attack being the Blazing Storm Slash. Aside from possibly Nick with the Battlizer, Leanbow is easily the most powerful member of the Mystic Force. In Italy the Wolf Warrior is called Red Koragg Category:Power Rangers characters Category:Fictional wizards Category:Fictional knights Category:Fictional swordsmen Category:Fictional characters who use magic Category:Fictional characters who can change their size Category:2006 introductions